1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermal printer, and more specifically, to an improvement in a head cover which protects a thermal head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thermal printer includes a cover (head cover) which covers a part of a thermal head for the purpose of preventing the wear of the thermal head due to contact with paper. In general, this type of head cover is attached so that it is easily separable from a printer main body (including a cover of a printer) in order to make replacement of the thermal head more convenient.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H03-155965 describes a head cover including a sensor which detects a standard position of paper such as a leading end.
However, if the head cover becomes completely separated from the printer main body, misattachment thereof to the printer main body may not be noticed or the head cover may be lost after replacing the thermal head.
Regarding the head cover including a paper detection sensor, even in a state in which the head cover is removed from the printer main body, wires (lead wires) for sending electric signals to a controller or the like from the paper detection sensor are connected to the controller or the like disposed in the printer main body. Accordingly, the potential to misattach the head cover, or the potential to lose the head cover may be decreased. However, it is necessary to pay special attention to the wiring of the lead wires, so that the lead wires of the paper detection sensor are not held between the printer main body and the head cover, or are not excessively pulled when attaching the head cover.